


Gamer - Hyunin

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Smuts [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Hyunjin and Jeongin smut (Stray Kids)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: K-Pop Smuts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Gamer - Hyunin

Jeongin peaked around the corner, seeing that Hyunjin was sitting in his chair. His headphones were on and his hands were busy on his keyboard. Every now and then he’d curse into his mic, telling his teammates to stop dying. Jeongin watched for a minute or so before he crept up behind Hyunjin. Once he was behind him, Jeongin let his hands trail down the boy’s shoulders then down his chest. Hyunjin didn’t look up from his game, and Jeongin groaned. He wanted attention, but lately all Hyunjin did was play games. Jeongin sat down on Hyunjin’s lap, facing the game his boyfriend was playing. Hyunjin moved so his arms were around Jeongin’s waist, but it wasn’t enough for Jeongin.

Jeongin turned around and straddled Hyunjin. “Can you get off your game?”

Hyunjin shook his head, still playing the game. He took the headphone off one ear and asked, “What do you want?” He asked it in a kind way but Jeongin still didn’t like it. 

Jeongin wiggles in his lap a bit, trying to get the message across. When Hyunjin didn’t respond, Jeongin gripped Hyunjin’s shirt, leaning into his boyfriend’s ear. “I want you.”

Hyunjin sighed and kissed his boyfriend’s nose, finally looking up at his boyfriend. He stared for a few seconds before muting his mic. “But I’m in the middle of a game… and we can’t fuck while I’m playing. Can you wait?”

Jeongin whimpered and gripped Hyunjin’s shirt tighter, grinding slightly against him. “No… but I can be quiet…”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “How am I supposed to fuck you while playing a game? I can’t even use my hands. I’m sorry.” 

Jeongin thought for a moment. He was needy, and even though he’d never done this before, he needed to take care of his ‘problem’. He hesitated before saying, “I can ride you…?”

Hyunjin thought for a moment before he nodded. He took his headphones off to undress himself (Jeongin always made his boyfriend get completely naked; it made him less insecure) and he sat back down. He put his headphones on and turned the mic back on. But only after saying “Be quiet.”

Jeongin quickly undressed, his eyes not leaving Hyunjin’s member. It wasn’t fully hard yet, so Jeongin started to palm it. Hyunjin said “Fuck” but Jeongin realized it was because of the game. He rolled his eyes and got back on Hyunjin’s lap, lining his boyfriend up with his entrance. He let out a breath before slowly lowering himself onto his boyfriend. He felt a hand on his waist and realized Hyunjin was helping to hold him up. They both knew Jeongin would get weak fast. 

Hyunjin was still playing his game and Jeongin’s legs got so tired that he just decided to bottom out. He let out a loud moan at the feeling and Hyunjin immediately started blushing. He cursed and said into his mic, “No, I think you guys are hearing things!” Then he turned the mic away and whispered to Jeongin, “Quiet or I’ll make you stop.” He tried to seem intimidating but it didn’t work; he couldn’t be mean to Jeongin. Jeongin just nodded and closed his mouth.

Jeongin stayed still for at least a minute before he finally started moving. They both knew Jeongin was sensitive, so it wasn’t a surprise that he was softly moaning into Hyunjin’s neck even when he was barely moving. Jeongin finally picked up the pace, his voice getting slightly louder. Hyunjin softly slapped his ass, letting him know he was being too loud, but Jeongin couldn’t shut himself up. He sat up straight and started moving faster; in this position he couldn’t bury his moans in Hyunjin’s neck, so he was struggling to be quiet. Hyunjin had enough of how loud Jeongin was being so he finally took off his headphones and set them down on his desk. Then he grabbed Jeongin’s hips and roughly pulled him up then down, hitting Jeongin’s sensitive spot. The younger boy screamed out a moan and Hyunjin felt his nails in his shoulders. Hyunjin smirked a bit and did it again, feeling Jeongin’s grip tighten. 

Jeongin was groaning and he tried to say “It hurts.” When Hyunjin heard the words, he just did it again. The boy let out a small whimper at the feeling. 

“That’s what you get for being loud, baby.” 

Jeongin whined and started moving his hips again, although Hyunjin started to move his own as well. He thrusted himself up, causing himself to go deeper into Jeongin. Jeongin let out a strangled whimper and cursed. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, “Since when did my baby start cursing? Huh?” 

“Ah~ Since when did daddy start being so rough?” 

Hyunjin smirked at the name and thrusted again, feeling blood leave from where Jeongin’s nails were digging into his skin. “Since baby was being bad, daddy couldn’t help himself.” He leaned up and kissed Jeongin’s nose; it was a reminder that they could stop whenever Jeongin wanted to. However, Jeongin still wanted to be touched, so he didn’t ask to stop. 

“I’m gonna come!” Jeongin moaned loudly, seconds before he did. Hyunjin smiled warmly at his boyfriend and brought their lips together. 

“You did so well.”

Jeongin smiled and got Hyunjin out of him. Then he slipped onto his knees, his hands finding his boyfriend’s cock. His hands started working at it, which caused Hyunjin to let out a few low moans. When he brought his mouth around it and started sucking, however, Hyunjin’s moans got louder. He gripped his boyfriend’s hair, starting to move him faster. Without much of a warning besides “Fuck”, Hyunjin came down Jeongin’s throat. Jeongin deliberately swallowed his boyfriend’s seed, smiling sweetly up at him. 

“I love you,” Jeongin murmured. 

Hyunjin smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s nose, saying, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ships/scenarios please comment them! I'll try my best to do them. :)


End file.
